


[授权翻译] Freaky Friday

by ApocalypseAn



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn
Summary: 盖满胸膛的纹身延伸到裹着床单的髋骨处。这不是他的胸膛，皮肤的颜色更深，黑色的墨水流曳在六块腹肌上，比他自己的腹肌更健硕分明。
Relationships: Kevin Durant/Russell Westbrook
Kudos: 12





	[授权翻译] Freaky Friday

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Freaky Friday by hardlythewiser (sequinedfairy).
> 
> Original Work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200493
> 
> 时间线发生于2017-2018赛季之后，KD在勇士的第二年。

Russ习惯性地在醒来后伸展手臂，感到一阵疲倦。阳光直直地照进他的眼睛，他睁开双眼，不敢相信百叶窗帘竟然没有被放下。

这不是他的床。惨淡的灰色床单，刺眼的白色墙壁。是他半夜梦游到了客房里吗？即便如此，他的室内设计师的品味也不至于庸俗到把他的客房装修成这种乏味的风格。他到底在哪里？为什么他和昨天喝了一整天含糖的垃圾饮料一样头痛欲裂？

他坐起来，手沉在过软的床垫里，眼睛向下看。

盖满胸膛的纹身延伸到裹着床单的髋骨处。这不是他的胸膛，皮肤的颜色更深，黑色的墨水流曳在六块腹肌上，比他自己的腹肌更健硕分明。

纹身的线条拼凑成他熟悉的图案，Russ不由地回想起他与这具身体的主人的最后一次见面。

那时Russ在晨光中懒洋洋地躺卧在床上，半梦半醒之间，Kevin从浴室里走出来，腰间裹着Russ让他买的一条蓬松的白色浴巾。他越过床头，走向衣柜，Russ从身侧拉住他，贴近他的身体，交换了一个早安吻。Kevin闷笑了声，乖巧地被他拉着，Russ拽下他围着的浴巾，用阴茎蹭着Kevin的腰窝，Kevin推开他，抗议道，“我有一班飞机要赶。”

虽然装模作样地抱怨着，Kevin的手还是诚实地摩挲着Russ的身侧，在他的臀间游走，所以Russ放缓了蹭他腰窝的速度，说，“那是私人飞机。他们会等你的。”

Kevin爆发出一阵大笑，但当Russ伸手去触碰他的阴茎的时候，他推开了Russ，这次是认真的。Kevin起身前，他们最后交换了一个吻。Russ看着Kevin，他的阴茎还半硬着，身材瘦削而有力，膝盖处有一点怪异的凸起。Russ的内心从未有过的平静。

之后Kevin穿上衣服，拿起包，去了汉普顿。

***

Kevin的房子丑陋得惊世骇俗，一想起该死的勇士给他开了多少薪水，Russ就更觉得无法忍受。卧室的位置依山傍水，虽然现在只能看到白茫茫的雾气，但天好的时候可以把山景和湾区的海景尽收眼底，可惜家具都是清一色单调的现代风格，地板上堆满了愚蠢的运动服和恶心的脏毛巾。谁会把湿毛巾扔在实木地板上？Russ下了床，一眼就看到了Kevin的阴茎，一如既往的好看——果然那个混蛋还是每天裸睡。他拖拖拉拉地踱进Kevin巨大的衣帽间，臀部撞到了梳妆台，忍不住龇牙咧嘴。Kevin的衣帽间比以前的更糟糕了。各式各样的黑色衣服堆积如山，凌乱地散落在地上，一看就从未整理过。Russ翻了十个抽屉才找到一条能穿的平角短裤。穿上短裤的时候他瞥见了Kevin——现在是他自己——巨大的穿衣镜映着他宽阔的背和臀部的曲线。他用尽全力挪开视线，又翻箱倒柜了一番，终于找到了一身能搭配的运动裤和T恤。他没打算碰地上的那堆衣服。

用衣服包裹住Kevin的裸体之后，Russ的肾上腺素终于回落到让他能正常思考的水平。他在Kevin的身体里醒来，这意味着也有人在他的身体里醒来。这是Freaky Friday的情节吗？希望和他互换身体的人不要突然陷入昏迷之类的，那会吓坏PG的。

PG。操。他完全忘了昨晚——推特上在直播游行庆祝，首页铺天盖地全是Kevin带着胜利的笑容的照片，他浑浑噩噩地看着，软弱地自怜自怨。他原以为第二次会容易些，没想到负面情绪翻江倒海，比第一次甚至更加难以接受。PG来了，告诉他他会留宿。被PG操的感觉出乎意料的好，充实，停止思考，两年以来的第一次。月光笼罩着PG英俊的脸，刺痛在Russ的五脏六腑里翻涌，怀旧、后悔、失落、希望，都混合在一起。等PG醒来，他的身边会是——

突然响起的手机铃声打断了他的思路。他把床具一件一件扔到地上，终于在床单里找到了手机。来电显示是Russ，配的图是一张很久很久之前的照片，照片上Russ正在训练，笑得一脸灿烂。尽力不去想这备注意味着什么，Russ接起了电话。

“你删了我的电话？”Russ一按下接听键就听到自己的声音。

从醒来开始，他一直抱着一点渺茫的希望，祈祷这是和圣诞盲赠礼物类似的情况，某个陌生人占据了他的身体。不是。对面是他唯一不想面对的那个人。

“当然。”Russ冷冰冰地回答他。“我为什么还要留着它？”

Kevin气急败坏地语无伦次了几句。Russ翻了个白眼。他永远这样，以为所有人都围着他转，两年没有说过话的人还以他为重中之重。

“希望你不是无缘无故地给我打电话的，”Russ问，打断了Kevin的咒骂。

“废话，Russ，你他妈做了什么？为什么我他妈和Paul George睡在一张床上？”

“我做了什么？”Russ愤怒地反问。他尽量不去想昨晚，当看着PG恬静的睡颜的时候，有那么一个瞬间，他无比希望Kevin也有和自己一样的渴求。“我他妈起来的时候就在你那间空空荡荡和感情机器人一样除了自慰什么都没法做的皇宫里，我倒想知道你做了什么？”

Kevin愣了大约有半秒，才怒气冲冲地吼道，“没做什么！”

Russ从对面捂住的话筒里听到了一点声音，“宝贝，你没事吧？”

Kevin没有说话。“回答他，混球，”Russ咬牙道，他能想象Kevin蜷缩在浴室的角落里躲着PG的样子。

“为什么？”Kevin嘶声问。

“没有为什么！”

“哈。”Kevin低声道，“行吧。”然后他提高了声音，“没，没事。”

“我准备做早餐了，”PG的语调很轻快，“你吃炒蛋吗？”

Kevin觉得炒蛋看起来和呕吐物一样。Russ满意地听到Kevin说，“当然。”Russ心情复杂地叹了口气，Kevin补了一句，“谢了，哥们。”

“哇。”听到PG走远了，Russ赞叹。“应该给你颁座奥斯卡。演技真好。”

“真抱歉我演不好PG的男朋友，Russ。你们竟然。床单都是湿的。”

“很好。”Russ满意地说。PG昨晚操了他，所以和Russ互换身体的Kevin一定也能感觉到那种充实的钝痛。他有一段时间没有做过了，那种感觉应该能在身体里停留更长的时间。而且PG内射了。“别演砸了，行不？PG是个好人，你不用给他口交，只要别让他甩了我就行。”

Russ提到PG的阴茎的时候，Kevin猛吸了一口气，然后试图强装无事。“天啊。”Russ说，“你已经给他口过了。见鬼，Kevin。”

“我没有，”Kevin抗议道。Russ能从他的声音里听出恐同的意思。

“见鬼，”Russ说，“你别再这么做了。跟他说你食物中毒了。在我们解决这件事之前别在他面前表现得太反常。”

“我们要怎么解决这件事？”Kevin感激不尽地问。只要不提PG的阴茎，他说什么都好。

“我准备再看一遍Freaky Friday。”Russ说，“随时联系。”  
“我马上回奥克兰。”Kevin说，“也许我们在一起的时候。就会。换回来了。”

“别。”Russ近乎恶意地阻止他，“呆在原地。对我们都好。”

“回见。”Kevin没搭理他，直接挂了电话。难以置信。

***

被挂了电话之后，Russ没有心情看电影了。也许Kevin曾经和骨肉皮在他正坐着的沙发上看自己的精彩合集，然后做爱。他不想再呆下去了，抓起Kevin抽屉里所有的车钥匙，在车库里挑了一辆樱桃红的保时捷。他需要一点亮色来维持活气，Kevin家里钢铁直男的单调色彩让他窒息。他必须去买几件正常点的衣服。

他开车下了山，越过开阔的风景，驶向灰沉沉的奥克兰市中心。这里的夏天既不像俄克拉荷马一样闷热难当，也不像洛杉矶一样烈日如焚：天很冷，雾气四处弥散。Russ把车停在一家甜甜圈店的门口，下了车，踉跄了一下，穿过街走向他谷歌到的评分最高的服装店。店里空空荡荡，嘻哈音乐放得震耳欲聋，他选了几件款式过分前卫、画满夸张的图案、裁剪奇形怪状、还带着不对称流苏的衣服。收银员显然认出了他，但他没有理会。

在更衣室里，他换上了一条Gucci的印花女式紧身裤，一件白T，和一件粉色的摇粒绒外套。太冷了。他转向镜子，准备和往常一样拍一张自拍，但胜券在握的笑渐渐从脸上沉了下去。这身本应该十分时尚的搭配在Kevin的身上显得蠢极了。他修长的腿让紧身裤看起来不伦不类，穿着摇粒绒外套的样子活像贝兹娃娃的衣服被套到了特种兵的身上。他抬起手，带起了T恤，露出了Russ一直试图去遗忘的肌肉和纹身。他故意走出更衣室，在镜子前摆了好几个造型，希望那个愚蠢的收银员能趁机偷拍几张照发到Twitter上，涨几个粉丝。

最后他忍耐不住，移开了目光，一把扯下身上的衣物，不去看Kevin的身体。窗帘，镜子，Kevin的味道，因为手太长而撞到墙壁的感觉，一切都在围剿他，让他窒息。每件衣服穿在Kevin身上都蠢透了，但他还是勉强挑了几件，买了一套水洗的紫色牛仔衬衫和裤子，一件长袍，一件胸口带破洞的运动衫，还有一条带扣子的紧身牛仔裤，是他自己的尺码，等他们换回身体以后（不是如果能换回身体的话）穿。

回家的路上，Russ去In-N-Out买了一份外带，四层肉馅的汉堡，动物风，额外加上芝士和腌黄瓜，一大份薯条，以及一杯奶昔。从前他们在一起的时候，每次Russ吃垃圾食品，Kevin都只会在旁边看着他，最多分走几根薯条，即使休赛季也是如此，因为他总担心这种垃圾食品会影响他在球场上的发挥。Russ走之前看过Kevin的厨房，除了训练餐之外空无一物：冰箱里只有一份一份的鸡胸肉，西兰花和果奶。枯燥的生活。

打包外卖的员工认出了他，倒抽了一口气，Russ朝她微笑了一下，顺手留给她上千刀的小费。也许她会发推特，然后无聊的小报记者会讨论KD是不是疯了。Russ有点期待。

第一口咬下去的味道出乎意料的好。汉堡的咸味、脂肪的香气和芝士绵密的口感像烟火一样在他的味蕾里炸了开来。Russ满足地呻吟了一声。这比他在自己身体里的任何时候吃过的In-N-Out的味道都要好——包括和James飞叶子飞高了的时候。Russ希望这种渴望的感觉可以持续更久，让Kevin的身体重新感受到食物的美好。

他站在料理台前，把最后一根薯条扔进奶昔里。突然有人猛敲他的门。Russ不为所动，继续嚼着薯条，但门外的人毫不知趣，撞门的声音愈发大了。Russ翻了个白眼，系上长袍的衣带，举着泡着薯条的奶昔杯慢慢悠悠地走去开门。门外站着另一个他自己。

Russ把薯条捞起来，扔进嘴里，吮了口手指上沾着的奶昔。Kevin用一种Russ 不会做出的表情目瞪口呆地看着他。俯视自己的感觉很奇怪，Russ的心脏——Kevin的心脏——跳得很快，他的手不由自主地想上前去触碰对面的人。他忽视了Kevin的身体传递给他的信号，放下手。

“我跟你说过不要来了。”他说完，真真切切地打量着Kevin。Kevin穿了一身毫无品味的运动装，还有，操——，那件卫衣。Kevin的卫衣。他第一次过夜后留在Russ家的那件卫衣。Russ起床后套着，吃完早餐，然后又和Kevin滚到一起去的那件卫衣——Kevin喜欢他什么都不穿，只套着这件衣服的样子，有一次他们还没关火就开始做爱，触发了烟雾报警器，还有一次几乎把沙发压塌。Russ知道他应该扔掉但总是舍不得的那件卫衣。每年他的生日和圣诞节之间的那段时间，孤独，疲惫，筋疲力尽到想对命运俯首称臣的时候，他都会放任自己穿上这件衣服，然后醒来只觉更加狼狈。他明明把这件衣服藏在鞋柜后面了，Kevin是怎么找到它的？想到Kevin把他的衣柜翻得一团乱糟，揉皱的真丝衬衫和变形的开司米毛衣被扔在地上的场景，Russ一瞬间甚至没来得及顾及秘密被Kevin发现的耻辱。

那一瞬间的愤怒支撑着他眯起眼睛盯着Kevin。Kevin终于把他要瞪出来的眼珠子拉回了眼眶，但还是对他怒目而视。这个表情也许会在Russ脸上留下皱纹。Russ不敢去想他的日常护肤流程——等换回身体以后，他应该去做个医美，好好保养一番。他喝了一口奶昔，满意地看到Kevin低下头，google了一会，才又抬起头。

“这是In-n-Out？”Kevin愤怒地问，像没有看到In-n-Out标志性的棕榈树logo一样。他越过Russ，跌跌撞撞地走进屋子。Russ想把他推出去，但他的身体泄了力，每一个神经都欢快得要跳舞。他必须要抵着门才能防止自己从墙边滑坐下去。

“当然是In-n-Out，”Russ对着Kevin的背说，“都来了加州，为什么不尝尝呢？”

Russ好不容易整理好思绪，走进客厅，Kevin正仰卧在那张他和骨肉皮约炮的沙发上，腿分得很开，如果有骨肉皮突然出现的话，她们可以立即上去吸他的屌。他突然想到上次Kevin给他口交的时候的样子。那时Russ正躺在沙发上，Kevin跪在他的腿间，不停地摇头，第二天早上一醒他就冲出了门。Russ被自己的反应激怒了。当他还在自己的身体里的时候，他最多也就一个月回忆一次和Kevin的往事，但和Kevin交换了身体以后，过去的画面像打地鼠一样此起彼伏，他战胜不了那些美好的记忆，一败涂地。

“那你至少照着贴在健身房镜子旁边的计划健身了吧？有氧运动和力量训练？”Kevin问，没有看Russ。

Russ爆发出一阵讽刺的笑，Kevin紧盯着他。“你是认真的？你是职业运动员，Russ。你知道肌肉密度退化得有多快，日常训练有多重要。”

“你都蹭了几个冠军了，怎么还像个怪胎一样？”Russ诚心诚意地问。他是真的对Kevin的回答感兴趣。

受伤的表情在Kevin脸上一闪而过，Russ从他睁大的眼睛和微张的嘴唇里读出了错愕。他竟然为此油然生出几分罪恶感。他愤怒于自己无时无刻不对Kevin心软——虽然Kevin是个混球，但每当你抓住他的痛点予以反击，他总会露出震惊无辜的眼神看着你，让你怀疑自己做的是不是过分了。Russ想避开视线，向Kevin道歉，安慰他，仿佛Russ才是那个发短信甩了前男友之后连得两个冠军的人。但他还是紧盯着Kevin，胃拧紧了，不知道这种扭曲感是由他自己的意识还是Kevin的身体引起的。

他们对峙了很久，直到Kevin打破僵局。他低下头看着Russ穿着的黑色丝绸长袍问，“这他妈是什么？你让我看起来——”

“像个基佬？”Russ接过话头。Kevin的脸色一阵扭曲。“哦，是我的错。不过我今天至少没有摸过任何一个男人的屌，对吧？那才是真正的基佬行径。”

Kevin从沙发上一跃而起，大步走向Russ。Russ努力强迫自己保持呼吸平稳。Kevin走到离Russ只有几英尺远的地方，厉声说，“闭嘴，”但Russ从来没有学会，也永远学不会停止爱Kevin。他上前一步，咬住Kevin的嘴唇，吻了上去。

唇齿接触的时候，Kevin的嘴自觉地张开了。Russ闭上眼睛，假装忘记他们交换了身体的事情，只把注意力集中在Kevin的反应上。Russ吮咬他下唇的时候，Kevin叹了口气，舌头温暖柔顺。Russ紧紧握住Kevin的髋骨，摩挲着他的腰窝，Kevin挺胯磨着Russ的腿间。

这狂热而混乱的一切直到一只乌鸦停在Kevin窗前粗声大叫才戛然而止。Russ听到鸟鸣声，惊了一秒，那一秒足以让他看清他自己的被吻得微肿的嘴唇和咬着唇含羞带怯的表情。那种惊悚的感觉让他停了下来。久久感受不到他的触碰，Kevin睁开眼睛拉住Russ的手腕，断断续续地让他等等。

Russ等着他的说辞。Kevin急促地喘息着。他控制住自己，缓缓地措辞：“也许这就像——白雪公主？”Russ挑了挑眉，Kevin语无伦次地解释，“就像……如果我们……你知道的……然后也许就能变回来了……”

Russ的自制力溃不成军。在Kevin的床上醒来，Kevin的裸体，他明显的渴望，纷扰的画面掀起欲求的飓风，席卷走了他所有的克制和理智。他点了点头，把Kevin推到墙上，Kevin温顺地配合他，气息拂在他的嘴唇上。Kevin在他身上蹭了蹭，Russ又吻了他。

Russ恶意地重重咬了Kevin一口，手又紧紧攥住他的髋骨。Kevin的背撞到了墙上，Russ禁锢住他，性器前后摩擦他的腿根。他充分利用了Kevin的身高优势，另一只手虚扼住Kevin的喉咙，大拇指抵着他的下颚，迫使他抬头。Kevin喘息着，驯服地依偎着Russ的手，Russ加了一点力，手一点一点收紧。Kevin咬着嘴唇，咽下了想说的话，只弓起身体讨好地蹭着Russ，直到Russ再次难以自持地吻住他。

Kevin比Russ预期的更加温驯。他的大腿缠着Russ，每当Russ抚摸他的身侧的时候都轻声呻吟。Russ欣赏着他动情的样子，想看他究竟能退让到哪种程度。Kevin闭着眼睛，每一寸皮肤都浸满了欲望，勃发的阴茎直直地抵在Russ的大腿上。

Russ小心地把手从Kevin身侧滑到他的背后，寸寸向下。以前只要他稍微碰一下Kevin的背，Kevin就会全身紧绷，但这次他只轻哼了一声，随着Russ往下摸的动作，呻吟声渐渐响起来。Russ握住Kevin的臀肉搓揉，以为Kevin会忍无可忍推开他，转身登机而去，但Kevin甚至没有丝毫犹豫，就再自然不过地把头埋在他的颈侧，像一捧流水，柔软地淌过Russ的掌间，汇到他的胸膛上。

Russ如遭雷击。就像房间里的大象——太明显了，无处不在，以至于你都无法立即意识到它的存在。他们在一起的三年半间，Russ从未在Kevin不僵硬的情况下摸过他的臀部。他手下这具驯服的身体不是Kevin的。是他自己的。

长久以来，Russ已经习惯了Kevin用各种弯弯绕绕的理由和借口来逃避他正在和男人交往的事实。他知道当Kevin醒来，发现和他互换了身体，身边躺着赤裸的PG的时候，Kevin一定会自欺欺人地认为，让他想要被触碰、被宽大的手臂拥抱的感觉来自Russ的身体，而非Kevin的意志。

Russ的理智告诉他应当及时停下。他确实是喜欢PG的。即使是在和勇士的比赛，以及全明星赛的时候，他也尽量克制不该有的感情。他还记得今年的全明星周末，他和Kevin在James家偶遇，Russ感觉在浴室里嗑的摇头丸的效果还没下去，情绪被无限放大，而Kevin张着嘴盯着他，杯子险些脱手，被他旁边的ins网红女伴眼疾手快地接住。那一次见面像一场燎原的烈火，Russ小心翼翼地重建起的一切——场均三双的骄人数据，好衣品，新男友——几乎在刹那间付之东流。

Russ没有停。他不允许Kevin把他现在的驯服归因于Russ的身体。他要让Kevin永远记住臣服的感觉，逼他正视自己对过往的流连。他更用力地揉捏Kevin的臀，Kevin不住喘息，环着Russ的腿又收紧了些。Russ的另一只手滑进Kevin的发间，扯起他的头发，逼他暴露出脆弱的脖颈，狠狠咬了下去，烙下Kevin绝对不敢在Russ身上留下的印记。和他预期的一样，Kevin的呻吟声逐渐变高，像溺水一样手臂紧紧地缠住Russ。

Russ把手按在Kevin的肩上，Kevin跪了下去，FMVP的优雅和矫捷，杀死比赛的自信，都在向他臣服。Russ喃喃了几句，Kevin用嘴唇碰了碰Russ被长袍遮住的腿根，抬眼望着他。

他们的目光交汇，时间几乎凝滞了。Russ的心脏都拧紧了，手软软地搭在Kevin的后脖颈上。他想要粗暴一点，操Kevin的嘴，让Kevin求他进去，但他的手背叛了他，温柔地笼着Kevin的脸颊，拇指缓缓地在他脸上摩挲着。Kevin絮絮地吻他手腕的内侧，Russ的心抽痛起来，他多么希望此刻的温情能代表他们之间的爱、稳定和未来，而不是徒劳地提醒他早已失落的过去。

苦涩的感觉刺痛了他，他回过神，抽掉长袍的系带，露出了阴茎，压低Kevin的头逼他凑近。Russ禁锢着他，一手撑着墙壁支撑自己的身体，Kevin的眼睛闭着，张开了嘴，表情几乎是喜悦的。

Russ挺动胯部，阴茎点在Kevin的下唇上，Kevin喘息着，俯身凑近他，但Russ的手捧着他的脸，把他固定在原地。Kevin呜咽了一声，还是闭着眼，舔了舔他的龟头，压抑，绝望。

第一次舔舐像一点火花，顷刻之间燃成烈焰，Russ的心情明亮了起来。他放松了一点桎梏，Kevin倾身，吮吸着他阴茎的前端，发出一点鼻音。Russ也合上眼睛，额头靠在墙上保持站姿。

Kevin的舌贴着冠状沟，Russ以前给Kevin口交的时候总是贴着这里催他射精。Russ在他嘴里快速地抽插，Kevin吞咽着他的茎身，直到完全没入，抵着喉头，令人上瘾的美妙，Russ的头脑一片空白，只遵循本能追随这种快感。他的拇指抚摸着Kevin的嘴唇，感觉到自己的硕大进进出出，Kevin溢出的破碎的呻吟让他的膝盖都有点发软。

Russ可以一直这样下去，在Kevin嘴里射精，过了不应期，然后再硬起来，周而复始，但他更想贯穿Kevin的身体，填满他，让他再也不能否认自己的渴求。Kevin一直不敢正视自己的欲望，压抑欲求，把恐惧投射到Russ的身上，仿佛屁股里插了根阴茎会让他变得不是Kevin Durant似的。

Russ以前操过他一次。那是14年MVP颁奖典礼的几周后，在Russ的床上，一个难得无所事事的下午，不用开会、见赞助商、应付媒体。他们懒洋洋地相互爱抚，Russ的手轻轻抚摸Kevin的臀，Kevin猛然拉开距离，又乖巧地把自己送回Russ的掌中。

他们没有刻意讨论过这件事。Russ在Kevin耳边问可不可以，舔湿了的手指滑进他的腿间，Kevin孤注一掷地点头，眼睛紧闭，抬起腰。Russ停顿了一会，知道这是个偶然的机会。他至今依然记得Kevin当时的反应——Russ起身去拿润滑剂的时候他断断续续地喊Russ的名字，被捅进两根手指的时候不住地颤抖。

最后Russ抬起Kevin的腿，一边吻他一边深入，把Kevin不敢听的那些鼓励、爱语和甜蜜都通过吻传递给他。Kevin叫出了声，Russ从未听过他发出那种声音。Russ喃喃着说我爱你，密密地亲吻他的太阳穴，但Kevin还是全身剧烈地颤抖，抑制不住地发出恳求的低吟，把脸埋在Russ的颈间。Russ的手一碰到Kevin的阴茎，Kevin就高潮了，Russ吻着他张开的嘴唇，另一只手上下轻抚他的身侧，帮他一点一点平静下来。

Russ在他身体里射了。Kevin一直在流着泪发抖，Russ抽出来，又把两根手指塞进他身体里，抠弄他的腺体。Kevin直到睡过去才停止了颤抖，Russ搂紧了他，想要用尽全力去保护他，然而他知道他无法保护Kevin免受来自于Kevin自己的痛苦和挣扎。

他醒来的时候，天全黑了，Kevin已经离开了。

Russ把意识抽回此刻，Kevin身上。Kevin吐出了他的阴茎，眼睛依然闭着，Russ笼着他的脸的手加了点力，把他拉了回来。Kevin睁开眼睛，不解地看着他，Russ把他从地上拽起来，狠狠咬住他的脖子。“我要操你。”他对Kevin说，声音低而阴沉。Kevin被他压在墙上，颤了一下。

Russ转身走向卧室，听到Kevin倒抽了一口气，跟了上来，呼吸急促。

Russ没有回头看Kevin，径直跨过玄关。除了此时、此刻，他什么也不想关心。

“你铺了床？”Kevin问。他伸手碰了碰Russ，指尖滑过他的背。

“我在酒店也会铺床。”Russ说。Kevin放开了手。Russ转过身，Kevin茫然地看着他，眼神飘忽不定，长长的手臂尴尬地垂在身侧。Russ向他伸出手，Kevin感激地走上前，带着一点羞怯地吻他。

Russ扯掉Kevin套着的运动衫，脱下自己的长袍扔在地上。Kevin脱衣服的时候差点被绊倒，Russ闷笑了一声。Kevin抬起头看着他，脸上挂着傻笑，Russ吻着他，细细体会肌肤相贴的感觉。

他们纠缠着倒在床上，Russ把Kevin翻过去，让他趴跪着。这次不能和上次太过相似。Russ没办法盯着自己过圆的眼睛，也没法和上次一样情意绵绵地做后戏给Kevin那么多安慰吻。Kevin准备好了，柔若无骨地被他掌控着。

Kevin常备着润滑剂，即使只是手淫也要用润滑，Russ打开床头柜的抽屉，果然看到了一瓶，旁边还放着几个安全套。Russ拿起其中一个，努力不去想Kevin用这些套子和多少性感的骨肉皮做过爱。至少他应该没搞大过那些姑娘的肚子。

他挤了一点润滑剂到Kevin的背上。黏糊糊的，看上去很恶心。但是Kevin发出了一声诧异、渴望的呻吟，背弓了起来，脸埋进枕头里。Russ揉了揉他的股沟，在手指上沾满润滑剂，小心翼翼地破开Kevin的身体。

Kevin迎合着他，胸膛剧烈地起伏，很快进入了状态。Russ知道他承受得住，Kevin无声地恳求着他，随着Russ手指的动作，手攥紧床单又放松下来。Russ又加了一根手指，按压着他的前列腺——Russ自己的手指不够长，永远碰不到那里——Kevin抽了口气，喊了声“Russ，”手向后摸索Russ的腰，指甲陷进他的肌肉里。Russ抚慰着Kevin的背，一节节吻过他的脊骨。

Kevin稍微放松了点，但一当Russ的手指继续开扩的时候，他就又紧绷起来，呼吸急促。Russ小心地抽出手指，Kevin的髋骨依附上来，随着他的动作抬起腰，Russ不得不把手按在Kevin的腰臀上来阻止他的动作，另一只手给自己戴上安全套。

贯穿Kevin的时候，Russ觉得自己仿佛同时存在于两个人的身体里，感官被放大成立体环绕的效果。他知道Kevin的感受，被破开身体的疼痛在难以察觉间悄然变成无尽的渴望，想要更多，沉沦在性爱里，全然地松弛。他自己的感觉也美妙到不可思议。高热的肠壁吸附上来，挤压着施暴的性器，控制感和贪欲让他的每一块肌肉都叫嚣着兴奋。

Russ重重地操Kevin，每次都整根抽出再碾进他的最深处，动作又快又狠，Kevin忍不住呜咽，Russ趴在他身上，用自己的身体整个覆盖住他。他叼着Kevin的脖子，Kevin的腰臀一阵痉挛。这场性事像一场征伐，看到Kevin试图去碰他自己的阴茎，Russ抓住了他的手，不想让Kevin高潮得太快。

Kevin最后还是被他操射了，膝盖跪不住，摔进床里，Russ的手扼着他的咽喉。Russ也快射了，但Kevin一边发着抖一边勉强抬起身反手抱紧Russ，对他耳语，“我想感受你。”

Russ吻着他的肩胛骨和后颈，无助地点头。他抽出来，抚摸着Kevin帮他缓解突如其来的空虚感，不去想外射会多恶心黏腻，后续清理有多麻烦，摘下套子，套弄了几次性器，射在了Kevin光裸的脊背上。Kevin满足地叹了口气。

Russ忽略了Kevin虚弱的抗议，用床单一角擦干净他背上的精液，然后也瘫软在他的身上，不停地吻Kevin的脸颊，太阳穴和头发。

餍足的感觉深入骨髓，吞噬了Russ，他头脑空空，无法思考。Kevin不舒服地在他身下扭了扭，Russ翻身下来，揽过Kevin，把他圈进自己的怀里。Kevin抬眼望着他，甜蜜地吻他的下巴和颈侧，他们的腿交缠着，呼吸织在一起，仿佛镜像。Russ把自己陷进Kevin的气息和床被的温暖里，几乎在顷刻之间就睡着了。

*

似曾相识的感觉，太过鲜明，Russ无能为力，只余无奈。他醒过来的时候，依然没有换回原身，床的另一边空空荡荡。Kevin又离开了。

Russ从地上捡起长袍，披到身上，低头系腰带的时候他瞥见Kevin鹳鸟般细长的腿有一截露在外面。这看起来傻极了，但他也无所谓了。能让Kevin讨厌也是好的。Kevin穿的运动衫还在地上，Russ恶意地描摹Kevin穿着对他现在的身体来说太长的裤子笨拙地上飞机的样子。

他的眼睛灼烧一般的胀痛，肩膀耸起，一个防御的姿态。他一边尝试放松，不停地眨眼，一边走向过于干净的厨房。阳光很明媚，与暗色的大理石流理台面格格不入：到底是哪个傻逼给Kevin做的家装设计？

Russ吞咽下喉头的苦涩，慢慢等咖啡煮好。他本来就没有抱什么期待。显而易见，Kevin的借口都是无稽之谈，但是Kevin总是对这些无稽之谈深信不疑。 此刻Kevin有可能在任何地方：洛杉矶，俄克拉荷马，适合夺冠后度假的地方。

他不由自主地想象Kevin现在正躺在沙滩上，旁边的野模抚摸着他的纹身，不告诉他它们有多难看。Russ正想着Kevin解下她的比基尼的情景，移门突然开了，Russ转过身，愣住了。

那是Kevin，一如既往地穿着愚蠢的运动衫和平角短裤，手里拿着一杯绿色的果汁，面部表情扭曲。他没看到缩在角落里的Russ，径直奔向水池，把嘴里的果汁吐得一干二净。

Russ爆发出一阵狂笑，正凑在水龙头上漱口的Kevin听到他的声音，抬起头，怒瞪着他，脸颊上还残留着一点果汁。

“我讨厌羽衣甘蓝汁，”Russ说，“说实话，我讨厌所有的蔬果汁。”

“看出来了。”Kevin说，伸出舌头呼气，驱散萦绕在口腔里的怪味。

“吃水煮蛋吗？”Russ问。他拒绝喝蔬果汁当早餐，即使Kevin的味蕾很喜欢这种食物。

“你知道怎么煮蛋？”Kevin问，听起来很惊奇。

那是Kevin离开后的第一个夏天。酷暑难耐，长日不尽，和他的心情一样，仿佛永远都走不出来。他没有精力和人打交道，不愿意再和负责他的一日三餐的厨师交流，每天只程式化地训练，然后躺在露台上，计划怎样重新装修他的房子，这样他就不会每次走进客厅的时候都回想起自己和Kevin在沙发上做过什么。水煮蛋很方便：只要把水烧开，定好时间，谁都能做好，没有那么多弯弯绕绕。

“嗯哼，”Russ说，然后不自觉地加了一句，“PG很喜欢吃。”

有时去客场比赛的时候他会给PG手淫，在天寒地冻的密尔沃基和闷热难当的亚特兰大，他们在宾馆的床上四肢交缠。有次在游泳池里，PG脱下他的泳裤，一手捂着Russ的嘴把脱口而出的笑声都闷回去，Russ在他的手里抽插，透过暗色的玻璃墙，他们的腿连成鬼气森森的夜色。他们从来没有在家里做过，直到前天。如果Russ没有和Kevin互换身体的话，醒来以后他也许会给PG做水煮蛋吃，再淋上辣酱——PG吃薯条也喜欢蘸辣酱。

Kevin的表情一阵扭曲，好像还没从果汁恶心的味道里缓过神来。“他发了短信。我在飞机上。没看他发了什么。”

“你当然看了。”Russ心平气和地说。Kevin大笑，Russ的肩膀放松了点。

“是，我看了。”Kevin承认，耸了耸肩。

现在Russ不想去想和PG有关的事。他之前从没有出过轨，一想到正和Kevin纠缠不清，他就觉得自己恶心。等过一会，喝完咖啡，不再一直想着自己刚操了Kevin以后，他会好好思考怎么和PG说这件事的。他打开橱柜，想先找个锅子出来。

“锅子在——”Kevin说，然后顿了顿，“说实话，我也不知道。不过厨房里肯定有。”

“如果你的厨师每次都带锅来做饭呢？”Russ反对，Kevin真心开心地大笑。

“我妈做过芝士通心粉。”Kevin说。

“你吃了？”

“我不想吃，她敲了我一记暴栗。”Kevin说，“味道挺好的，不过那之后三天我连鸡肉都不敢吃。”

找了七个橱柜之后Russ终于找到了锅子。他在锅里加上水，放在炉灶上等水烧开。空气很安静，仿佛他们隔了很远，Russ也不准备拉近距离，只翻出鸡蛋，几个小碗，又找出来吐司面包和漏勺。

Russ定好计时器，抬起头，看到Kevin正凝视着他，脸上的表情阴晴不定。Russ想问他在想什么，但现在才早上七点，他又累又困。所以他只是说，“我们应该一起看Freaky Friday。”

***

影片最后Lindsay Lohan和Jamie Lee Curtis拥抱，互相理解，放下偏见，Russ听到抽鼻子的声音。他转头去看Kevin，Kevin坐在和他隔着一张沙发垫的位置上，正在眼睛，一滴泪从脸颊上落下来。Kevin总会为关于母亲的情节哭泣：看终结者的时候，他哭了大半场。

“真软，”Russ说，想讽刺Kevin，但语调听起来像揶揄，Kevin轻轻肘了一下他的肋骨。

“你才软呢，”Kevin说，戳了戳他运动衫下的腰，“太多In-N-Out，不训练？”他露齿对Russ笑，Russ感到自己也笑了起来。

“操你妈。”Russ对他说，Kevin还在笑，“行吧，和你一起去健身，我知道你的肌肉在萎缩。”

一到Kevin的健身房里，肌肉记忆就占据了大脑。用Kevin的身体运动很奇怪，因为伤病而酸疼的不再是手，而是膝盖，Kevin的举重斤数也和他的不一样。但他们曾在一起训练了那么多年，有时和雷霆全队在一起，有时只有他们两个，早起加练，自我鼓励，相互激励，每日如此。

举哑铃的时候他努力不让自己纷乱的思维干扰到Kevin的身体惯性，不想搞砸了训练，给Kevin讥笑他的话柄。他结束了一组动作，平复呼吸，抬起头。

Kevin正站在离他一英尺的地方，大汗淋漓，死死地低头盯着他。虽然那是Russ的脸，但脸上的表情完全是Kevin独有的，眉蹙在一起，嘴微微张开。Russ与他对视，贪欲卷席了他，他贪求一切，贪求一个Kevin从未离开过的世界。

他们就像磁铁的两极，注定彼此吸引。挑逗起Kevin的欲望，再缓缓地、甜蜜地互相爱抚是最简单不过的事情。Russ总觉得这种吸引力太致命了，但Kevin喜欢这样，有时他都不给Russ洗澡的时间，就抓着他的胯骨，一路向下吮吻。

然而这之后呢？Russ用了整整两年的时间才走出Kevin骤然离去的阴影，活得不人不鬼。他就像溺水的人，好不容易才挣扎着回到岸上：他不愿意再回头，又一次沉沦了。

所以Russ没有倾身，迎合Kevin，而是移开了视线。他正躺在训练椅上，是个弱势的位置，于是他坐起身，无视了Kevin想拉他起来的手。“我去洗澡。”他说，听到Kevin吞咽的声音，“我会找个客房的。”

Kevin收回了手。“当然。”他说，声音有点颤抖。

门只在咫尺之外，但走过去的时候Russ觉得自己跨越了整个天涯。他强迫自己不要回头，不要犹豫。一出门他就飞奔起来，一扇一扇地拉开房门，直到找到一间带浴室的客房，冲了进去。浴室很干净，Kevin也许从没有用过它。

他尽可能快地把自己冲洗干净。他试图合上眼睛，但这只让指尖触碰过Kevin的皮肤后残留下的记忆更加清晰，所以他又睁开眼，边冲洗身上的泡沫边读洗发水瓶上的配料表。浴室门上挂着一件浴袍——感谢Kevin的室内装修师——Russ换上了它，躺在床上，深吸一口气，开始思考他以后要做什么。

门被重重敲了几次。“怎么？”Russ问，Kevin打开门，足够Russ看清他的脸。

“呃，”他说，“我妈来电话了。我不想不接电话吓着她。你介意和她聊几句吗？”

Russ喜欢Wanda。她去俄克拉荷马看Kevin的时候Russ和她吃过几次饭。每年圣诞她都会给Russ寄贺卡，祝福他永远被神保佑，他也会给Kevin出主意教他怎么准备送给她的生日礼物。她不知道他和Kevin曾经在一起过，但她无条件地爱Kevin，支持他，也爱全心全意地照顾Kevin的Russ。

Russ点头，Kevin把震动着的iPad递给他，屏幕上是Wanda的头像。Russ右划解锁，试图无视正手足无措地靠在门上的Kevin。

“宝贝！”Wanda轻快地喊他，“最近好吗？游行以后不能留下来陪你，妈妈很抱歉，Muffin生病了，我只能回家照顾它。你一个人在奥克兰没有太孤单吧？”

Russ瞥了一眼Kevin畏畏缩缩的样子，又转向Wanda。“当然没有，”他说，“游行很盛大。”

Wanda啧了一声，“宝贝，我是担心你一个人在房子里太孤独了。”

“妈，”Russ说，用Kevin的方式表达他自己的不满，“我很好，我连得了两个冠军。”

Wanda的脸皱在一起，Russ知道他又搞砸了。Kevin的鬼脸更说明了这点。“别这么粗鲁。得冠军当然好，但是当你依旧痛苦，和队友争吵的时候，这些都不重要。”

Russ知道Kevin和勇士的其他人闹得不太愉快，但是痛苦？Wanda在说什么？“我很开心，妈，”他说，但是他能感觉到喉头的苦涩。该死的Kevin。

Wanda不赞同地哼了声，但还是转移了话题，开始跟他讲带Muffin去看兽医的事情，Kevin的假期，还有她的商业计划。Russ尽量不承诺任何事，只点头附和她，保持微笑，不断说好和我很爱你。

快聊完的时候，Russ的神经已经松懈了下来，Wanda突然说，“Russ有没有给你发过短信？”

听到自己的名字，Russ怔住了。顿了一下，他斟酌着措辞，“他怎么会给我发短信？他还在嫉妒我去金州得了冠军，而不是和他一起烂在俄克拉荷马呢。”

Russ听到Kevin倒抽了一口凉气，但他没有从iPad上移开视线。Wanda又警告地瞪了他一眼。“不许这么说Russ。他是你最好的朋友，你不会遇到比他更好的人了。我知道你很想他。”

“妈，比他更好的控卫多的是。我现在的队友就是其中之一。”说出这句话的感觉很好，自暴自弃，撕开鲜血淋漓的伤口，而不是假装遗忘过去，一个人在阴暗处腐烂霉变。

“Kevin，我不是在说篮球，你不是这样的人。你应该主动去联系他。真朋友是很难得的，尤其当你是巨星的时候。勇士队员不是坏人，但你需要一个全心全意地对KD，而不是35号球员好的人。”

Russ艰难地咽下滞塞在喉头的苦意。Kevin还站在门口，僵硬地盯着他。“好啦，我挂了，妈。”他说，“爱你。下次再聊。”

“记住，宝贝，有希望就有可能。”

看到Kevin的唇嗫嚅着默念出这句话，Russ翻了个白眼，好不容易才没有歇斯底里地笑出来。

Wanda一说完再见Russ就按下了结束通话键，尽可能无声地深吸一口气。他终于抬起头，看到Kevin倚着门，摇摇欲坠，一脸仓皇。Russ很肯定Kevin想逃，但他又能逃去哪里呢？

“其实我也要你和一个人打个电话，”他告诉Kevin。事情已经够乱了，他不介意再火上浇油一把。

Kevin点头，看上去对他的指令感恩戴德。Russ拍了拍床的另一侧示意Kevin坐上去，从衣服堆里翻出自己的手机。Kevin还没洗过澡，汗渍干在他的背和太阳穴上，脏兮兮的，但反正这不是Russ的房子。

他们坐在king size大床的两侧，面面相觑，Russ强制自己打破尴尬。“去给PG打个电话，告诉他我们不能再交往下去了。别提到你，别表现得太不正常。”

“你不想给他发短信？”Kevin无辜而困惑地问。

收到Kevin发来的他要去勇士的短信的时候，Russ把手机掉进了装满水的水槽里。直到两周后他才换了新手机，因为一想到短信的事他就忍不住要吐。

他板起脸，冰封起心和声音，不露出一点柔软。“我不想和随随便便砍了uber的单一样甩了我的男朋友。不。”

“但——有时人也需要空间……来处理……”Kevin心虚地说。

“我知道你他妈要空间，Kevin，我给你空间了，但我不是个人渣。见鬼，PG值得更好的，但至少分手的时候我要露个脸。”

Kevin没说话，只是点头。Russ意识到自己的呼吸有多急促，他的话无异于坦白，你伤透了我的心。他攥紧了手。

“告诉他他很好，但你还没准备好进入一段严肃的亲密关系。你不想搞砸下个赛季。”

Kevin认真地听着，好像Russ是正在布置新战术的教练，Russ又忍不住心软了。Kevin还在等他继续说下去，但Russ不说话了，Kevin点头，“好吧，我会这么做的。”

Russ解锁了手机，打开FaceTime的界面，递给Kevin。房间里一片寂静，king size的床似乎也没有那么大，他们伸直了腿，仿佛这只是一个普通的周末，一起锻炼，然后做爱，躺在床上讨论晚饭吃什么。

PG接了电话，Russ挪到了床脚，这样即使Kevin侧过身他也不会出现在摄像头的范围里。Kevin求助地看着他，表情很惊惶，Russ在反应过来之前已经把手放在了他的脚踝上，感到Kevin的身体放松下来。

“Russ？”Russ听到PG的声音。他想显得满不在乎，但是愧疚感让他的胃一抽一抽地疼。

“嘿，”Kevin说，“抱歉不在你身边。”

“没事的。”PG软声说，“你身体好点了吗？”天啊，他真的是个甜心。如果Russ再聪明一点，他一定会彻底地放下Kevin，接受PG，过迪士尼故事一样快乐甜蜜的生活，每天在PG灿烂的笑容里醒来，而不是反反复复地撕开伤口，沉湎旧日。

但Russ从来学不会走对他更好、更容易的那条路。他想揽着Kevin，用肩膀环住Kevin的手臂，想他愚蠢的山羊胡子。Kevin占满了Russ的心，没有人可以取代。

“嗯，”Kevin说，然后停下了。他看上去很迷茫。“呃，PG，你很好，我们过去的一切，都很好。”那个停顿充满了不祥的预兆，Russ希望说这句话的人是自己，那样他至少能看到PG的脸。“但我……和篮球相关的？我不知道我们应该做什么。应不应该继续下去。”

“什么鬼？”PG震惊地问，“你认真的？”

Russ以为Kevin会移开视线，逃避，但Kevin的眼睛始终紧盯着屏幕。“我很抱歉。”他说，听起来很真诚，“我应该提前告诉你的。”

“所以前天晚上——什么都不是？”

“不，”Kevin说，“它是真的。我只是……不值得你这么做。”

这句话说得太动情了，几乎到了Russ难以忍受的程度。他一直在等Kevin这么跟他道歉。他想离开，又走不了，不想发出一点声音。

PG苦笑了一声，“我是不是应该感谢你通知我？”

“我还是——等你准备好了以后给我发短信好吗？你还是我的队友。我不想失去你。”

“好吧，Russ，”PG说，“我挂了。”

他挂了电话，Kevin看起来还在出神。“谢了，”Russ说，Kevin猛地抬头，似乎已经忘了Russ的存在。

“对不起，害你们分手了。”Kevin说，“他看上去——是个好人。”

Russ不想一直看着自己的脸，也不想离开了。他坐回床头，吻了Kevin。

他们的唇一贴合，Kevin就捧起Russ的脸，撬开他的齿关，紧紧拥着Russ。Russ觉得自己迷失在深海里，沉浮起落。他的手揉着Kevin的臀部，Kevin嘟囔了一声，向后抓住Russ的手。Russ翻身压住Kevin的大腿，把他按在床头板上，Kevin轻声喊他，“Russ。”

Russ感觉自己完全失控了，只想永远地和Kevin融为一体，不停地触碰他，确认他的存在。Kevin对PG说的话摧枯拉朽，让他好不容易才自圆其说的世界天崩地裂，如履薄冰地维持的平衡被轻易打破，在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，攀着崖壁的手指一根一根松开。他咬着Kevin的嘴唇，逼他侧过头，不留一点空隙。Kevin的手几乎狂热地抚着他的背，Russ拒绝再思考，十分钟放空的平静也是可贵的。

他知道怎么挑起Kevin的情欲：逗弄他的阴茎，给他口交，Kevin按着他后颈的手会收紧。Russ喜欢这么做，想这么做，但他知道他只是在自欺欺人，假装Kevin向他道了歉，说他不愿意失去Russ。这一切都不是真的，Russ不愿意这样去讨好Kevin。他只是舔过Kevin颈间的汗渍，一手卷起他的衬衫。

Kevin脱下Russ的浴袍，Russ的手握住Kevin的阴茎，用Kevin喜欢的力度快速上下撸动。Kevin张开嘴甜蜜地吻他，Russ用拇指堵住他的茎头，饶有兴趣地观察他的反应。Kevin的手更用力地揉着Russ的臀瓣，环着他的腰胯，依然是Russ最喜欢的紧密相贴的感觉。

他们不急着释放，爱抚的动作渐渐慢下来，像和从前一样，闲时的性爱。亲吻Kevin，让他的阴茎在自己手中跳动，吮吸他的下唇，无与伦比的美妙。Kevin搂紧了Russ，仿佛融进彼此的身体里，永不分开。白色的床单映着晨光，Russ全身都暖融融的。

Kevin开始痉挛，他一声一声地喊Russ的名字，哀求着他，Russ有点可怜他了，手指伸进他嘴里，让他舔湿，再抽出来，又环住Kevin的阴茎，握紧了一点。Kevin呻吟着，手也向下探去碰Russ的性器，但他们贴得太近了，Kevin的手还没有摸下去就和Russ的手撞上，笨拙地缠在一起。Kevin只能拉远一点距离，把两个人的阴茎都环握在手里撸动，像回到了青春期冲动的时候。久违的快感太过强烈，铺天盖地奔涌而来的感觉让Russ几乎不能呼吸，噙着Kevin的嘴唇大口喘息，Kevin一边吻他一边伸手去够放在床柜上的润滑剂，没摸对位置，不小心打翻了瓶子。

Russ大笑了起来，笑得上气不接下气，Kevin也和他一起笑。他又在床头柜上摸索了一番，什么都没有找到，于是收回手，缓缓舔湿了手指，再次把他们的阴茎并在一起套弄。生物电顺着紧贴的皮肤跳动，感觉比刚才甚至更加美妙，Russ射了出来，Kevin依然没有放开他的星期，从上到下地撸动，挽了一点精液，继续揉弄他滚烫的阴茎。Russ因为过度的刺激呻吟出声，Kevin也到了高潮的边缘，整个身体都压在Russ身上。Russ喜欢这种亲昵的感觉，连Kevin汗津津的训练衫他都喜欢。

释放以后他们一起失神地躺在床上，静静地享受难得的亲密。

“恭喜，”喘息平静下来以后，Russ说。Kevin疑惑地嗯了一声，在服从本能逃避之前，Russ鼓起勇气说，“你的冠军。”

Russ还是闭着眼，但他能感觉到Kevin坐起身，正盯着他。“谢了，Russ。”Kevin终于说，他躺了回去，Russ知道他在微笑。

***

躺了好久他们才分开，各自去冲了个澡，一起看了场疯狂三月的NCAA比赛，聊了聊有潜力的新秀。这感觉太正常了，他们都在小心翼翼地粉饰太平。Russ压抑着随时都会脱口而出的伤人的话，他知道Kevin也是如此，他们都不想打破脆弱的平静。一切都按部就班，直到Russ收到助理的短信，提醒他明天早上要飞去洛杉矶参加活动。

Russ坐在沙发上，Kevin正在装模作样地加热午饭，做出一副很熟练的样子——Russ没法不吐槽他，只能装作没有看见。“我操，”他说，Kevin从门口探过身，很关心地看着他。“我明天在洛杉矶有个时尚品牌的活动。天啊。如果有人问你艺术审美相关的问题，你就照和你想法相反的说。”

Kevin思考了一下，眉头皱了起来，抗议道，“喂。”

Russ一锤定音，给助理发了短信，让他订从奥克兰到洛杉矶的机票，没解释为什么自己不在俄克拉荷马而是跑去了奥克兰。他没法鸽了这个会，太多大腕都在，但至少他能做点风险控制，给Kevin挑身比较合适的衣服，让他看起来不要太格格不入。

***

第二天早晨，司机来接Kevin之前，他们俩在门口面面相觑，气氛很尴尬。Kevin穿的衣服是Russ给他搭配的，一条黑白相间的纽扣门襟紧身破洞高腰牛仔裤，Kevin把所有的扣子都扣得整整齐齐，Russ向前一步，一个一个解开扣子，直到腰下。他听到Kevin的呼吸变得急促，胃又抽搐起来，但他脸上毫无波澜，只在解下最后一个扣子的时候用指尖扫过Kevin的小腹，看到Kevin小幅度地颤抖了一下。

“Russ，”Kevin呼出一口气，手搭在Russ的腰间。微尘在朝阳里汇成光柱，Kevin身上刚沐浴过的清香氤氲在晨间的空气里。他们凝滞了一瞬，直到Russ听到鸣笛声，他知道司机到了，于是后退了一步。

“等等，”Kevin喊他。Russ鼓起勇气抬头，Kevin脸上赤裸裸的渴望几乎吓到了他。“我要。”他停顿了很久。Russ的呼吸都停滞了。“你的手机。”

“哦，”Russ说。他从口袋里掏出手机，递给Kevin，试图不要抓得太紧。Kevin笨拙地从紧身牛仔裤的口袋里摸出他自己的手机。“口袋是装饰用的。”Russ告诉他。

“去你的，”Kevin说，但是他微微露出一点笑意。他们交换了手机，Russ退后一步，让出门口的位置，尽量不去看他的臀部——Russ花了很大力气来锻炼臀形，但对着自己的身体硬起来总是很尴尬。

门一关上，Russ就放下了Kevin的手机，试图说服自己什么都不要做，一切维持原状才是最好的。

***

开头两个小时，他做到了，什么都没有做，只在Kevin动荡荡的房子里转来转去，看了一会窗外的壮观风景，在品味恶俗的旋转楼梯上做了几个引体向上。接着他出了门，一边看着雾气渐渐翻涌上来，吞没了脚下的城市，一边投了五十个三分。山景很开阔，但终归不如洛杉矶的瑰奇——群山绵延，汹涌的海涛在山间若隐若现；这里更像末日电影的场景，而Kevin藏在山间岩洞里，躲避这个疯狂的世界。

这两个小时里，手机都静静地躺在他的口袋里，呼召着他，怂恿他去看一眼，这样他至少能知道过去的两年Kevin经历了什么，他为什么要离开自己。他知道这么做糟透了，但Kevin五年以来都没换过手机密码。而且Kevin现在也许正在看他的手机——希望他会尴尬地对着Russ的自拍硬起来，不要去看他和James的那些矫情的短信。

想到Kevin可能在读James和他的短信，Russ一咬牙，解锁了密码，点开相册。他也许会看到一张性感辣妹的照片，那样也好，至少他能告诉自己不是自己的错，只是Kevin想要的和他能给的不一样而已。

但一张辣妹的照片都没有。只有几张蠢到家的表情包的截图，训练日程，Kevin的妈妈和她的狗的照片，在天台上拍的海湾景色。几张自拍，但也不至于搔首弄姿，每张里Kevin黑沉沉的眼睛都像在和拿着手机的Russ对视。一张Russ的截图。

Russ关掉相册，打开了Kevin的Instagram。首页前十张照片里有一张是个穿着比基尼的模特，但他划开私信，只看到零星几条聊天，大多数都是Kevin的高中同学，没有一条是和骨肉皮的。当他和Russ在一起的时候，Kevin从来没和骨肉皮约过炮，但他给很多人发过私信来证明他的异性魅力，还有不少人以此嘲笑他。那些骨肉皮去哪里了？他最后终于找到了一条来自她们之一的私信，ID是ashaaaaa_babe，但他点开聊天记录，看到Kevin从没回复过。

也许Kevin的公关把那些乱七八糟的消息都删掉了，不许他再在社交平台上胡说八道。于是Russ又打开了Kevin的短信：

妈妈  
爱你宝贝！！！！

Paul训练师  
12一组，再15，再12

Steve Kerr  
孩子，我为你骄傲。

勇士群聊  
你已经退出群聊

Annie公关  
给我回电，商量杂志的事情

240-989-3943  
哟老哥，恭喜又得一冠！！到马里兰的时候想约炮就找我~

Layla助理  
谢谢老板批了我的年假！恭喜！！

Durant一家  
Muffy生病了

Rayvonne  
老哥，给我回电

512-342-3324  
兄弟，还记得当时我们一起上统计课……现在你竟然是背靠背冠军了，时光飞逝

James Harden  
干得漂亮KD，你准备什么时候给Russ打电话啊

真他妈无趣。

他试图放下手机，去做其他事。他锻炼了一会，但整个过程中他都忍不住去想Kevin枯燥空虚的生活，什么都没有，只有和队友的争执，训练师的短信，丑陋、巨大的房子。

他打开了电视，但放在茶几上的手机像塞壬的歌一样诱惑着他。雾气翻滚了上来，淹没了屋子，Russ觉得自己身处在巨大的牢笼里，焦躁地看着窗外茫茫然的灰色。茶几是冷色的金属制的，上面盖着无机质的玻璃，他伸出手，试图不去回想他们同居过的俄克拉荷马的房子，那里铺着柔软的羊绒地毯和温馨的木地板，游戏手柄、画册和耐克的免费衣服散了一地，他解锁了手机，按照顺序打开每一个应用，仔仔细细地翻了一遍，直到他确实发现了一点什么。

前面的应用都很无聊：健身软件，NBA APP，荒野大镖客和原始饮食的Reddit社区讨论。他翻了Kevin的推特小号，没什么有意思的，只有一堆和网友关于Kevin的历史地位，以及他是不是叛徒的嘴炮。有一条骂战在讨论Russ是不是个过誉的刷子，Kevin详细地列举了Russ上个赛季的各种数据来维护他。Spotify的歌单大多是恶俗的情歌，Pursuit of Happiness的循环次数最多。

他又打开了笔记的应用。Russ自己不怎么用这个软件：他会把设计灵感告诉自己的设计师，篮球战术告诉训练师，个人感情闷死在心里。但Kevin的手机里有478条笔记，标题从“步行者进攻”，到“星期日晚间”，到“想法”，什么都有。他点开了几条看上去比较有意思的，然后看到了“我决定去勇士了”这个标题。严格来说Russ只看过一次这条短信，但它的内容就像刀子一样镌刻在他的记忆里。他疑惧地点开了。

他的第一反应是这条笔记很长——比他想象的要长。开头是Kevin给他发的那条短信，也许Kevin把关于转会的消息，包括给教练、队友、其他闲杂人等的短信，都放在这条笔记里编辑了。不，不是。第二行字是他终于换了手机以后，拉黑Kevin的号码之前收到的那条：说我和杯子蛋糕一样软很有意思？你没有太难过吧？

去他妈的没有太难过吧。

他继续往下读。有约饭的短信，调侃尼克斯的表情包，傻兮兮的他助理的笑话——Russ真的笑了，就一点。一条对Russ的穿搭的善意吐槽，YouTube链接，一条关于乔丹和LBJ的对比的推特截图。太正常了，到了冒犯的程度，Kevin好像就这么抽身而去，然后完全不受影响，一切照旧。Russ咬紧了牙：Kevin怎么能毫不在意？雷霆和Russ对他来说就和消耗品一样，说抛弃就抛弃？

再往下翻，表情包和蠢话越来越少，和比赛有关的笔记越来越多。估计是因为赛季开始了。

你想要什么？笑死我了，你对我这么火大，算了，老哥，随你去吧

51分，三双，卧槽，Russ你这是要争MVP的节奏？

第三节的扣篮很帅，老哥

哟如果你想和我打一架的话就打吧，别在场上这么躲着我

嘿——现在很晚了，你怎么样了

全明星周末要到了，你想一起吃个晚饭之类的吗？

哟复健的日子没你陪着感觉糟透了

总决赛3比0领先了。你连个短信都不给我发。算了，行吧

MVP老哥你太牛逼了，你值得这个奖。好奇怪，你终于得了MVP，我却不在你身边。

还有很多，最近几个月的比赛，婊追梦的牢骚。最后一大段字抓住了他的眼球。

嘿老哥，我终于做到了。连着两年，两个FMVP，你知道吗，戒指比你想象的更轻。取得成就的过程中没有你在身边真的很奇怪。我总觉得好像还和你在场上并肩作战。我不后悔，但你知道吗，我想你。我猜你没有，你不想我，你到现在都不想跟我说话。游行沸反盈天，但有时你会觉得这一切都和你没有关系。你不属于那里，即使它是你长久的梦想。我总以为你还在我身边。

Russ试图找回呼吸的节奏。他觉得自己被活生生地撕开了，劈成两半，就像一只在炎炎夏日被切开的西瓜，一大勺一大勺地舀出瓤来。这不是他以为他想问Kevin要的东西，一个真诚的道歉，请求回头复合然后Russ可以干脆地拒绝他。但这更锋锐，更甜蜜，更真实：Kevin虽然打着他喜欢的那种不用承担责任的团队篮球，实现着梦想，但他依然想着Russ。Russ开始爱上Kevin是因为他在场上的表现，他的求胜心，他的天赋，他倾尽一切追求卓越的态度。他从来不想阻止Kevin追求卓越，他只想一直陪着他，见证他的征程。

但是场下的Kevin比场上的更脆弱，更心思细腻隐秘。Russ知道自己发ins闪照嘲讽Kevin像杯子蛋糕是个很混账的举措，因为他了解、珍惜Kevin柔软的一面，爱着他的这点，保护他，给他提供能柔软地微笑的地方。现在Kevin再也没有这片避风港了：什么都没有，只剩冰冷的房子，冷清的生活，寂寞的日子，未发出的短信。

Russ强迫自己去想，这是原则问题，他说什么都不应该原谅Kevin。Kevin不值得他的原谅，他连个道歉的态度都没有拿出来。不辞而别给Russ带来的伤害经年累月钙化成了实质，永远地扎在他心里最柔软的地方，刺痛着胸口的神经。他应该放弃Kevin，不再对他念念不忘，不再每时每刻，每场比赛，都背着沉重的心理负担，强迫自己去追逐每一个三双，不去回应Kevin时而流露出的希冀的眼神。他用坚冰竖起壁垒，包裹住自己，但这层外壳虽坚硬，却也易碎：全明星赛上Kevin传的一个空接就足够让它产生裂痕。那个空接再自然不过，再正确不过了，Russ知道Kevin永远都是他的软肋，他铠甲的缝隙，心上的花。然后Kevin显得若无其事，好像和他连线的是任何一个普通的队友。Russ永远都不可能这么想。他想要密不透风地把自己已经千疮百孔的心封锁起来，不让任何事物破开那层坚冰。

但是Kevin想他。从始至终，Kevin都想着他。Russ也想着他，即使他尽力去压抑自己的感情，想到自己过去那么机关算尽他突然觉得自己蠢透了。是，Kevin是个人渣，连分手都是通过短信，但是Russ想对他咆哮，咒骂他，而不是永远无视他。他记得二年级的时候他因为当时最好的朋友作弊而和他打了一架，整整一个月他们都没有说过话，但是发现他们体育课被分到一组之后他如释重负，虽然没有人道歉，但是他们又开始交流，和好如初。过去的两年都像一场噩梦：去他妈的。

在组织好语言之前，他拨出了Kevin的电话，Kevin立刻就接了。

“嘿，”Kevin说，千言万语都汇进一声里。Russ听得出来Kevin有多想和他多聊几句，有多渴望Russ的关注。他熏熏然，感觉好极了。

“嘿，”Russ回答，“我就想说——”

“我要回奥克兰了。”Kevin打断了他。

“现在？”Russ有点惊讶地问。那个活动才刚结束。

“我在去机场的车上了，”Kevin承认，Russ有点近乡情怯地点头。他已经习惯对Kevin心软了，只要Kevin在他身边，Russ就生不起气来，忍不住只想吻他。

“我就想说，都是我的错。”Kevin可疑地嘟囔了一声，Russ抢先说，“整件事情。交易的事情。我一直希望你和我在一起，”他承认，但Kevin没接话，继续了下去。

“我希望你陪着我。我希望能和你一起捧起奥布莱恩杯。”Russ屏住呼吸，胸口发疼。他用力掐了一下自己的大腿，很疼，不是梦，思绪太纷乱，几乎反应不过来。

“我想你。”他们异口同声地说。

瞬息之间，一切都变了样。Russ又睁开眼睛，发觉自己坐在飞驰的车里，反光镜前悬着红色的平安结，软皮车饰。他向下看：他自己的手，透过牛仔裤的破洞可以看到自己颜色浅一些的皮肤。“Kevin？”他问正握着的手机的另一头。

“Russ，”Kevin说，声音有点颤抖。天知道Russ有多怀念听到Kevin用他自己的声音喊Russ的名字。“Russ。”

*

回去的路上他还没有适应好身体机能。Russ只和Kevin互换身体了没几天，但是他已经习惯了Kevin的重心和平衡，以至于换回来的时候一时无所适从。五十分钟的航程像穿越了世纪，Russ做不了其他事情，不断地想在经历了这么多后Kevin是不是还会离他而去。手机后台开着好几个应用——他不敢相信Kevin翻完以后竟然没把APP关掉。相册停在一张Russ赤裸着上身的自拍上，照片里Russ腰间绑着绿松石色的汗衫，胯下V字形的阴影幽深。Russ满意地偷笑起来。

他踉踉跄跄地下了飞机，压下不确定的惶恐感，想着Kevin有没有派司机来接他。有人拍了拍他的肩，他悚然，从手机上移开视线，预备回击。

来的是Kevin，宽大的卫衣兜帽几乎盖住了眼睛，从帽檐下定定地凝视Russ。他们的身体面对面站住，仿佛被锁在一起，Russ谨慎地绕着Kevin转了一圈，像在总决赛里防守对位的球员。“嘿。”他试探地招呼Kevin。

Kevin还在上下打量Kevin，观察着他的表情，两人忽然听到快门声。Kevin立刻敛起神色，Russ感觉自己又回到了旷日持久的战斗状态。“我们走，”他说，方才无尽的希望和欢喜已经全然地沉了下去，只留一片空旷。

Kevin没有动，像要罚球一样弯曲膝盖，然后一把将Russ拉进怀里，给了他一个不能再真切的拥抱。太温暖了，Russ的鼻子正贴在他瘦削的肩胛骨上，Kevin颀长的手臂整个环住了他。记忆像滔天洪水席卷而来，过去的味道、触觉、欲望冲击着他，仿佛惊涛拍岸。Russ贴着Kevin的皮肤，轻轻抽了口气。一切尽在不言之间，直到Russ脱出他的怀抱，点了点头。

***

前半程他们保持了缄默，直到Russ意识到这是个绝佳的一吐为快的时机。Kevin跑不了，也没法诱惑他，转移他的注意。

“你有后悔过吗，”Kevin正随着音乐轻声哼歌，Russ问。Kevin立刻停了下来。Russ紧紧盯着他，Kevin目不斜视，依然看着路。

“你想让我装作不在意冠军吗？”Kevin问。Russ嘲讽地哼了一声。Kevin还是这么婊。

“回答我，混蛋。”

“我不希望你恨我。我不想。”Kevin张开嘴，看上去想说点其他的，但没说出口，只流畅地向左变道。

“你他妈回答我。”Russ固执地要求。

“我……你真的想听我回答吗？你知道我一直想你。”

Russ移开了视线，转而看向远方的群山。他是不会放弃的。Kevin就不能动一动他的脑子吗？！

“我没想到你会再也不理我了，”Kevin低声说，一个一个音节从嘴里滚出来。“我们是……Russ，我们永远是我们。这和我在哪个队没有关系。”

Russ在Kevin看不见的地方握紧了拳。除此之外他不想泄漏出一点软弱。

“勇士的人就像我的好兄弟一样。和他们一起打球很开心，能赢球，快乐篮球，不用把一座城市的责任扛在身上。但你是Russ。我们之间的关系是不会变的。你知道的。”

“你以为你可以和甩了一个ins网红一样甩掉我，然后我还要爬回来吸你的屌？”

“不，”Kevin颤抖着回答，侧过脸去看Russ。Russ痛恨自己为什么轻易地动摇了，松开了拳头。“我只是。我不知道怎么跟你说那件事。你是那么的——那么的忠诚，你希望别人和你一样。你永远不会走那条更容易的路。你不撞南墙不回头，但我不想。我不想因为打了自己心目中最好的篮球就被人诅咒责难。”

Kevin深吸了一口气。Russ随意地想，他们会不会就这样撞上山峦，骨血融在一起再分不开，也算是个恰如其分的故事结局。

“总之，”Kevin说，“我是给你发了短信，但那时我以为我们很快就能再见面的。我们可以到时候再讨论，商量要怎么做。我们不止是队友关系，是不是队友为什么那么重要呢？”

“你是个混账。”Russ告诉他。这点是毋庸置疑的。“因为我们的关系，所以它才重要。我们代表了雷霆，然后你抛弃了我。”

一般情况下，Kevin不会认同这点。但这次他没有激烈地反对，只是又深吸一口气，并上右道，驶向出口。路上车很多，他一言不发，直到下了高速，把车开到住宅区，他才开口。“对不起。”他说，手握紧了方向盘。

Russ的身体又在背叛他，想去抱住Kevin，他只能紧紧闭上眼。他想要听这句话太久了，被困在执念里，年复一年，暗无天日。Kevin摇下副驾的窗，透进来一点新鲜空气，一手试探地搭上Russ的膝盖。

“很抱歉拉黑了你，”Russ说，Kevin抽了抽鼻子笑起来，胡乱擦了下脸。

“你没有，”他说，Russ耸了耸肩。

“还是有点的，”他补了一句，Kevin左转上了行道，手捏了捏Russ的膝盖再放开，按了车库的密码：他和UT Austin签约的日期，一如既往。

他把车停好，下了车，Russ还坐在车里，两个人谁也没动。“你有后悔过吗？”Kevin静静地问，透过车窗，看着Russ。

“我每天都想给你打电话。”Russ承认。“我没法不想你。我没有能力不去想你。只要万物没有分崩析离，我就不能后悔，但是若无其事只让我痛苦。”  
Kevin混着希冀和羞涩的神情微笑起来。“现在你可以把我移出黑名单了吧？”

“才不。”Russ说。但是Kevin弯下腰索吻，他忍不住微笑起来。Kevin那么好，明媚，耀眼，他唯一贪求的生命之光，欲望之火。

***

进门以后Kevin看起来更拘谨了，好像玻璃和灰色的家装束缚了他。Russ在那张Kevin可能操过骨肉皮的沙发后面停了下来，靠着它打量着Kevin，细细端详他脖颈的每一个角度。Russ直直地盯着他，目光像是要把他从头到尾囫囵吞下，贪婪地渴慕他。Russ被Kevin的眼神取悦了，忍不住为自己对Kevin的吸引力感到洋洋自得。但是当Kevin两大步跨到他身边，手摸上他的臀的时候，Russ的喉头紧张地吞咽了一下。他不会允许Kevin再和以前一样操了他，然后假装做top不代表他是同性恋的。

Kevin从上往下地盯着他，嘴唇半张，呼吸滚烫。Russ想融化在他的呼吸里，和他合为一体，但最后他还是放下揽着Kevin的肩膀的手。“被我操的感觉怎么样？”  
Kevin被他惊到，控制不住力道，手掐住Russ的腰。Russ不允许他转头，他不会让Kevin逃走的。

Kevin停顿了很久，喉结微动。Russ听得见电冰箱的嗡嗡声，家电在主人的沉默里兀自响着。“我觉得被玩坏了，”Kevin承认。“我不——我不知道你每次是怎么做0的。你把我玩坏了。”

“很好，”Russ点头，带着恶意的满足。

Kevin又去吻他，Russ不再压抑自己的渴望，顺其自然。回到自己的身体的感觉很好。拥抱着Kevin的感觉更好。

Russ的腿环在Kevin的腰间，Kevin抬起他的臀，Russ因为这个动作失去平衡，翻进沙发里，Kevin也被他带得往下摔。Kevin及时地拉住Russ，Russ的头落在沙发扶手上，没摔下去。Russ大笑起来，Kevin一起笑，上气不接下气，近乎歇斯底里。

“你家太不宜居了，连沙发都不舒服，”Russ靠着硬邦邦的白色皮革抱怨，Kevin又一阵大笑，咬着Russ的肩膀，下身撞着Russ交叠的腿间。

“做完以后你想要什么沙发我都给你买，”Kevin保证，Russ抚摸着Kevin的背。

“连做前戏都不行，”Russ冷哼，捏了把Kevin的臀肉，Kevin从牙缝间嘶了一声。

“你不是做得挺好么，”他说，挺身磨着Russ。

Russ更用力地按着Kevin，Kevin凑过去吻他，喘息时喷出的热气灼烧着Russ的皮肤。这种亲昵比Russ想象中的更温柔，Russ舍不得打破它，只能沉沦其中，像沉入柔软的沙发里一样。

Kevin开始解他牛仔裤的扣子，Russ抖了一下。“去床上？”Kevin问。Russ喉结动了动。

“去做什么？”Russ问。Kevin急切地吻他。  
“我要你，”Kevin承认，Russ点头，每一丝理智都在Kevin的渴求里溃不成军。

他们跌跌撞撞地穿过走道，阳光在墙上洒下一片白斑，Russ把Kevin推进那片阳光里。Kevin张开手，想去触碰Russ，但Russ后退了一步。Kevin的皮肤在发光——Russ总是要求他跟着自己护肤——他的纹身从袖口蜿蜒出来，嘴唇柔软，眼睛明亮。自两年前最后那个清晨之后，Russ就再也没有见过这样的Kevin，柔软，坦诚，在晨光里熠熠闪光，他知道其他人也没有见过Kevin这样。Kevin是Russ的，无论他戴着哪个队的冠军戒指。

“怎么？”Kevin问，渴求地想去碰他。

“你真美，”Russ告诉他。

Kevin盯着他，没有和Russ想的一样立刻流露出开心的神色。他更用力地把Russ拉进怀里，脸埋在他的颈侧，弯下腰保持这个姿势。他的手圈着Russ的腰背，湿热的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈间。然后他直起身，抱起Russ，Russ本能地用腿环着Kevin，贪婪地呼吸着Kevin甜蜜的气息，Kevin把他按在墙上。

“去床上，”Kevin简短地低声说，拖着Russ的臀，撞开卧室门把他抱了进去，一把扔在床上。Russ想起两天前他在这张床上醒来，发现自己又被推回有Kevin的生活，还因为命运的玩笑愤怒不已。他一时连呼吸都不敢，生怕他再醒来的时候这场美梦就彻底碎了，如同一握沙从指间流逝，他依然什么都抓不住。他绝望地亲吻Kevin，脱下他的衬衫，急切地需要肌肤相贴的触觉来证明一切都是真的。Kevin不想打断这个吻，Russ只能推开他，猛地拽下那件衣服。衬衫刚落地，Kevin又弹回Russ的怀里，用他的大手捧着Russ的脸颊。

Kevin的背宽阔、温暖，Russ的指甲顺着他的脊柱向下划，Kevin满足地叹息。“继续，”Kevin恳求他，Russ偷笑，指甲更深地嵌进他的皮肉里。

Kevin探身，从床头柜里翻出润滑剂，递给Russ。“天啊，Kevin，”Russ深深地吸了口气，Kevin呜咽了一声，示意他快点。

“帮我脱衣服，”Russ急促地说，Kevin点头，拉开他的运动衫的拉链，再向下脱掉Russ的牛仔裤。他的动作太急了，裤腰卡住了Russ的大腿，Kevin有点气恼，Russ一手爱怜地抚着他的头顶。

衣服全脱下来了，Russ拉起Kevin，让他跪坐在自己身上，膝盖分开在Russ的大腿两侧。Russ往手上挤了泵润滑剂，深呼吸，Kevin在他身上不停地战栗。他想要完全地占有Kevin，此时，此刻，Kevin全是他的。

Russ一碰到Kevin，Kevin就啜泣了一声，支撑不住倒在自己的前臂上。他密密地吻Russ的耳朵，嘴唇微张，Russ的手指在他的穴口慢慢按揉，小心翼翼试探。

当Russ的手指破开Kevin的身体的时候，Kevin喃喃地念了几个难以识别的单词。Russ的另一只手抚摸着Kevin手臂上绷紧的肌肉。这和上次不太一样，但是Russ懒得去比较到底不一样在哪里。他能感觉到Kevin的软肉包围着他，他完全地向Russ献上自己。

Russ又伸进一根手指，摸到敏感点，曲起指节。Kevin的阴茎剑拔弩张地抵着他的小腹，顶端流出一点清液，摆着腰去蹭Russ。“宝贝，”Russ耳语，Kevin倒抽一口气，向下迎合 Russ的手指。

Russ可以一直指奸他，观察他腰臀摇摆的每一个角度，呼吸的每一次变化，但是Kevin的战栗变成了全身大幅度的颤抖，不断地在Russ耳边求他。Russ一边吻他一边点头，调整了一下角度，示意Kevin往下坐。褶皱被撑开，熨平，第一瞬就像是填满了呼吸的缝隙，再不能更进一步。但Kevin颤抖着吸了口气又吐出，一寸一寸地沉下腰接纳他。Russ睁大了眼，看着Kevin含着泪悬停在他的阴茎上，像一只摇摇欲坠的蝴蝶。Russ抬起身去吻他，感觉到Kevin含着的眼泪从他的颊边滚下，落在嘴角，于是那个吻就带上了咸味。Russ觉得自己被当胸打了一拳，胸膛充盈着爱和关切，这一切都像一场奇迹，他曾以为自己永远不会被奇迹眷顾了。

Russ的动作很慢，但很坚定，比起其他更像是耳鬓厮磨，Kevin紧紧贴着他，一秒都不想分开。除了这份爱，这份亲密，Russ什么都不想要，一直都是。

理性和思考此刻纷纷给情感让路，只余原始的肉体冲动：Kevin的身体很紧，嶙峋的胯骨磨蹭着Russ，随着侵入无声地啜泣，脸埋在Russ的颈侧。阳光像玻璃弹珠，在Kevin的颧骨上跳动，汗水顺着纠缠的大腿汇在一起。

Russ终于伸手去抚慰Kevin的阴茎，Kevin哭喊出了声，“Russ，Russ。”Russ只再抽插了没几次，Kevin就射精了，在高潮里搂紧了Russ，Russ温存地爱抚他。Kevin脱力地倒在他的胸膛上，Russ呻吟了一声，被痉挛的肠道绞得几乎要射。他翻了个身，把Kevin压在身下，Kevin对他微笑，露出牙齿的，肿着眼睛，睫毛湿漉漉的，傻乎乎的，美丽的。——他的。他按着Kevin又挞伐了几次，动作凶狠迅猛，Kevin用手指滑过Russ的发间，摩挲着他的耳垂，直到Russ淋漓地射在他的体内。

Russ想抽出去，Kevin不满地呜咽，胡乱地亲吻他，Russ把两根手指伸进他湿热的体腔，曲起指节，Kevin才放松下来，乖顺地依偎着Russ。

过了好久，呼吸才勉强平复下来，Russ放在牛仔裤口袋里的手机忽然开始剧烈地震动。Russ懒得理会，但震动一直没有停止，不断嗡嗡地响。Russ从Kevin的身体里抽出手指，捏了捏他的大腿安抚他，倾身用干净的手从地上的衣服堆里翻出手机，关掉了震动提醒。是James的Facetime，他按了拒绝键，再一看，刚才和Kevin昏天黑地的时候，James给他发了三条短信，打了两个电话和一次FaceTime。刚锁定屏幕，FaceTime的提示又亮了起来，Kevin凑过来，划开了。James的脸瞬间出现在手机屏上，带着一如既往的灿烂的傻笑，把Russ吓了一跳。

“Russ！你他妈做啥了，老哥，Kawhi跟我说你甩了PG？还是FaceTime视频甩的？你他妈在哪里，被超级反派绑架了？你现在是不是在背着我偷偷喝死藤水？我们明明说好了要一起喝的！”Russ被James连珠炮似的胡扯震惊了，大脑还没从性爱中清醒过来，傻傻的不知道怎么回答。

Kevin从Russ的手里抽出手机，Russ随他去了，以为他想挂掉视频，没想到Kevin把摄像头对准了他自己。James尖叫起来，就像一个问题少年在Taylor Swift的演唱会上听到她唱Mine一样激动。“嘿，Harden，”Kevin说，声音带着性事后特有的慵懒和沙哑。“我们现在有点忙，Russ等会会回你电话的，好吗？”

“你个婊————砸，”James欢快地大叫。Kevin和Russ都没穿上衣，肩膀交叠在一起，显而易见他们在忙什么。James知道他们的事情，他当然知道，但是Kevin从来没有承认过。Russ一直是他肮脏的小秘密。“我要完整的前情提要！每个细节，包括现在他的屌在哪里！我真不敢相信这么大的事情你都瞒着我！”

“回聊，James，”Russ边笑边说。Kevin又吻了他，汗液和精液把他搞得脏兮兮的，以前他绝对不能忍受，但现在Russ也懒得去计较。阳光很明媚，James在尖叫，好像空心球干净地落进篮筐，刷网。万物归位。


End file.
